Nourishment
by Svelte Rose
Summary: It's finals time and all of Domino High are busy cramming for finals. To help stay up all night, one must be equipped with the necessary items: pinching friends, pork rinds, and...caffeine. TéaxRyou.


**Title:** Nourishment

**Author:** Svelte Rose

**Pairing:** Ryou/Téa

**Fandom**: Yu-Gi-Oh (Anime)

**30 Kisses Theme:** #3 - Jolt!

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Don't own. ...Unfortunately. This is a drabble done for the community on LiveJournal called 30kisses. More information in my profile.

She could hardly keep her eyes open at this point. Exams were in two weeks and with a school year's worth of information to retain, sleep was not necessary.

Of course, that wasn't to say she went into Kaiba-mode- _real humans_ could not function like that. The man was a robot- plain and simple. Then again, he didn't need to study for exams. He knew everything that was being taught anyways.

She couldn't understand why he was in high school. With that thought in mind, she figured the teenage billionaire technological prodigy wasn't all that smart.

The point was, she had gotten in the power naps needed to function and even if her motor abilities proved otherwise, she was still able to open a book and read. The material was easy enough…

"There's just so much!" She shouted out into the empty house, hands over her eyes in a dramatic fashion as she leaned back into her chair and let out a small yell.

Not scream, yell.

"Ahhhh." The simple exercise of her vocal abilities allowed her the release of some pent up frustration. It didn't help that her parents had extended their stay in London for another month while trying to close a deal for some financial company or another; usually, they helped her prepare for finals. And for such business-like parents, they had some crazy methods to go about studying for exams. For instance, her dad would go out and stock up on pork rinds and junk food while her mom bought mint-scented candles and lit them throughout the house. Some ability of the minty-scent that awoke your synapses in the nerves or another, her mother explained.

She wasn't sure it helped but she knew her eyes lost that glazed over effect whenever the aroma was in the air. As for the pork rinds…they helped a lot. Not only did they allow her something to do while reading her textbooks but when she took her power naps, she would wake up with a feeling that her dream was far out.

Who needed drugs when you had pork rinds; she always thought. Not that she had tried drugs…

Yugi was at home, studying hard. Though he had a severe advantage over the rest of them- a highly, educated pharaoh lived within him so technically, he had two brains to work with- rather than one like everyone else.

Tristan had to study like her, except he was more laid back, though not as laid back as Joey.

Joey wasn't even trying to study- usually, he got good enough grades that allowed him to pass. Bright kid…just didn't like school.

At this point, she didn't know if she liked school either.

"Do you feel better now?" Asked her studying buddy from across the table as he twirled a pencil innocently with his fingers.

"Much." She answered, rubbing her eyes viciously.

Ryou ran a hand through his shocking white hair. Tea figured that if she was stressed out enough, she too, would start getting strands. Except Ryou's was natural.

He fished something out of his bag and threw it at her, eyes widening when she caught it with her left hand…dominant hand being right.

Impressive. For someone who only had a total amount of four hours of sleep within the last five days.

"Jolt?" She read out loud, turning the can in her hands.

"A caffeinated beverage. Horrible taste but works very well," He answered, as she studied the foreign beverage.

"Is it healthy for you?"

"If taken in massive amounts…no."

"Anything taken in massive amounts is bad."

"…True."

She shrugged before throwing him an airborne kiss and winked, "Thanks," She popped the tab on the can and started to gulp, a weird facial expression blossoming over her face.

Ryou looked thoughtfully at the brunette, before he asked something that would probably get him flayed by the dancer, "I heard it works wonders for sexually active individuals," Loud enough for her to hear.

She stopped gulping, pulled the can away from her lips and spat the drink out, coughing and choking before throwing the English boy a murderous look.

He could only laugh, "I have to keep you on your toes somehow,"

"You did that very well last week, in the woods, against the tree," She retorted quickly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

His eyes bugged out, a blush spreading profusely from his neck up. The lack of sleep had to be getting to her; Téa Gardner rarely said anything like that. Not only was he thrown off and flustered, he had-

"I was not expecting that," He finally uttered, still in a state of shock.

"I have to keep you on your toes somehow," She simply concluded before finishing off the drink and reaching for her pencil.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
